If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Tears of Eternity
Summary: A strange dream starts Yugi and Yami down the road of another adventure. New students arrive at school, and another duelist tournament if being held with Yugi and Yami participating. Meanwhle, someone is killing people around town...(PLEASE REVIEW!!!)


****

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Hey peepulz! This is my first fic ever!!!! I'm so excited that I've finally got it started! I don't think I'm really good at writing, so this might suck, but it's worth a try!

Disclaimer: I think it's kinda obvious that I **DON'T** own Yugioh. Why would I be writing this if I did? This disclaimer thing is really stupid. Don't sue me anyone cuz I don't got no money!

****

Prologue: Dreams

__

No.

The single word hung in the still, silent air.

__

This could not happen.

Bodies lay scattered around the young girl. She stood amidst them, rooted to the spot in shock.

__

This cannot be.

Blood from the ground was staining her bare feet, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes remained frozen. Completely colorless eyes. One of the bodies a little farther groaned. The girl rushed over to him, a young man with a deep chest wound. His arm was missing. "Lie still solder," she commanded as she dug out her satchel with all her herbs in it. She strained to hold back the tears, which had pushed through the shock. "Don't move."

"It's too late, my lady," the soldier whispered in a barely audible voice, "Don't waste your energy. The Dark Lord has finally come to take m--" he began to cough, coughing up blood.

"Don't talk like that!" she scolded, her voice flaring. A few tears dripped down her cheeks despite her efforts to hold them back. She knew it was too late; anyone could see that. She still tried though; he was the only one left; there was no one else. She clung to his life like a spider to its web.

"I'm sorry we failed you milady," the soldier began again after his coughing had subsided.

"I _will_ save you," she whispered, almost to herself, "I'm not giving up." She finally found the right herbs and began the delicate process of cleaning.

"Milady, don't waste you—," he started again, but suddenly stopped, convulsing. His eyes stared over her shoulder, as if seeing something no one else could see.

"No! Don't give in! Fight it solder, fight it!" the girl shouted desperately, seeing the signs of when a person began passing on to the next world. But the soldier didn't hear.

"So bright! It's so bright! I'm coming Erin, I'm coming!" he whispered in awe…..and then he was gone, like the flame of a candle being blown out by the wind. 

The young woman sat there, frozen. The tears, which she had managed to keep to a bare minimum, all seemed to come at once. She sat there, her legs and feet becoming stained with blood on the ground. She didn't seem to notice though. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Her cry was one of unbearable loneliness, neverending pain. There was blood everywhere. Everyone was gone. Why was she still there? Why was she always the one who was left? She crouched there, sobbing her heart out. Waves of blood seemed to flow over her, waves and waves—

She woke up with tears streaming down her face. She sat up with a gasp, panting. She suddenly remembered something. _I didn't say goodbye. I didn't have a chance to say goodbye._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Did you feel my heart break?

Did you hear it crack as it was stepped on

By a million feet?

Did you see what happened

That day…..That fateful day

The words rang in his ears. Who was singing? They echoed and reverberated, as if a thousand voices were all singing at once. It's so beautiful. In the far reaches of his foggy mind, he dimly realized that this was a dream.

__

Did you watch as the fragments,

Of my shattered heart

Were swept away

A hundred million pieces

Each carrying a part of my soul

The tune was so sad. It made his heart ache, made him want to cry, made him remember his past. It seemed to reach into the very depths of his soul, stirring up an emotion in him that he couldn't really put into words. He was surprised to feel tears in his eyes. When was the last time I ever cried? Why is this song doing this to me?

__

Tell me if you know

Why life should be like this

A world full of sadness

Not a speck of joy

Why should we cry?

Why should people die?

Tell me why life is such a mess…

Did you watch as a knife 

Was pushed into my heart?

Did you see the pieces float away?

To places nonexisistant

Did you see, tell me did you see

The pieces of my shattered heart…

The song faded away, the grief in it so great, that he felt overwhelmed. _How can someone be so sad?_ He heard a sniffle.

"That was beautiful…."a voice said behind him. He came out of the trance that the song had put him into with a start. He recognized that voice…

"Aibou, what're you doing in my dream?" he asked, surprised.

"Yami?" the voice belonging to his light half, Yugi, said, also sounding surprised. "I didn't know you were here! I thought this was my dream!"

"We're both having the same dream?!" Yami said, even more startled. "That's very unusual," he murmured, almost to himself.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"This isn't a good sign, Yugi. Two people dreaming the same thing usually signifies that something is about to happen…..and usually that something isn't so good." Yami said very seriously. Yugi sweatdropped. His dark side was very intelligent and wise, but was pretty superstitious. It had to do with the way I was brought up, Yami had often explained to Yugi. Life in Ancient Egypt five thousand years ago was very different from the way it was now. 

Searching for a way to prevent Yami from going into a speech about two people having the same dream and how bad it was, Yugi asked, "Where are we anyway?"

"Yeah, where exactly are we?" Yami repeated, forgetting about dreams for a while. Now that they looked around, they couldn't see anything except for dense, white fog. It was so thick that it looked like you could cut if with a knife. The strange thing was that even though the fog was so thick that you couldn't see two feet in front of you, there seemed to be a small clear area around them.

"Aibou, I think we should walk a bit," Yami said tensely, his magical sense picking up something that was very strange. Yugi peered closer at his dark side. Yami looked nervous, edgy—maybe even a little….afraid. Afraid? That's impossible. Yami's not afraid of anything! 

"Is something wrong, Yami?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong—no that's not true," Yami muttered, "this place…something's wrong here. Something happened." All of a sudden, Yami felt a flash, a flash of what, he didn't know. All he knew was that in that instant, he and his light were in danger. "Yugi, run!" he half-shouted, and grabbing hold of his light's arm, he dashed off, dragging a startled Yugi behind him as he ran. Because they were running, they didn't see the five arrows that landed in the place right where they had been standing a moment before.

"Yami, wait up!" Yugi shouted. They finally stopped, gasping for breath. They had been running for the past five minutes. "Why—are we—running?" Yugi asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not really sure," his dark side admitted, "I just got the feeling that something very bad was going to happen if we stayed there."

"Oh," Yugi said, still very confused, but deciding to get off the topic. "Why don't we get out of this dream now—you know, wake ourselves up? This dream is starting to get creepy."

"Good idea," Yami agreed. "I assume you know how?"

"Well, actually I was hoping that you knew," Yugi said.

"Well this is just great! We're dreaming and we don't even know how to get out of it!" Yami said, exasperatedly.

"Why don't we explore a bit," Yugi suggested, thinking that there was nothing else they could do anyways.

"Okay," Yami said, still fuming about strange dreams. They walked on, with fog pressing against them on all sides. The fog seemed to be neverending. Suddenly, Yami, who was leading, stopped abrubtly. 

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, almost running into him. But Yami did not answer. 

His face had paled slightly and he said in a sick kind of tone," Yugi, we have to get away from here."

"Why, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, frowning, " Let me see."

"No, aibou! Don't look!" Yami shouted, but it was too late. Yugi had already walked to the space where Yami had been standing and was peering through. The scene before him was ghastly. Bodies scattered the ground, some with arms and legs missing, others looking as thought they'd been ripped apart. The ground was red, drenched with blood. Worst of all though, some of these bodies were sill alive, if barely. A few mangled bodies were moaning for help, but anyone could see that it was too late. 

Yugi stumbled away from the scene. His mouth was open in a wide O of horror and the blood had drained out of his face, leaving it paper white. He felt like throwing up. Yet he couldn't stop staring. He was aware of Yami frantically trying to block the gruesome sight, but it was only a vague image. His mind seemed to be frozen. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, voices filled the air. The voices of these—soldiers, they realized. _They're here! They've got pislikra with them! Come on everyone, move! We've got to protect this place, just like she said! If not for the sake of you homeland, at least for her! Get ready troups! No! They're coming!_ Screams and explosions filled the air. It was a mass of confusion, voices shouting, something snarling, people screaming. Yugi and Yami cried out, but their voices were lost in all the noise around them, even thought nothing was moving. Suddenly, over all the noise, something strikingly clear filled their sight and ears. 

It was a girl. That was all they could see. A girl was sitting there on the ground, sobbing. Dead bodies were scattered all around her and she had a bag with—plants?—in her lap. Her cries reached them over all the sound and noise. She was sobbing her heart out. Crystal tears flowed down her face, endless crystal tears. Her feet were stained with blood, and she seemed to be overwhelmed by her grief. She just sat their, crying and crying. Yugi felt his heart wrench. He wanted to cry too. He wanted to comfort this poor, sobbing young girl. Suddenly, there seemed to be tears everywhere. All other sound were blocked out except for this girl's sobs. He had no idea where Yami had gone to. All he could hold in his mind was the tears. So many tears—he was drowning in them—he was sinking in an ocean of tears—

Yugi awoke with a start. In his mind, he could hear Yami awaken as well, but he couldn't seem to focus. He couldn't seem to think about anything. All he could think about were the tears. The endless, crystal tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The person smiled. There he was, the one who was going to die. The person delicately traced the pattern of an engraved knife in his/her hand. He/She walked down the street, following the person who was to be killed. It would be soon, oh yes, very soon. The person leapt out of his/her hiding place. His/her victim was unprepared. The knife slipped in easily. How he/she loved the sound of a life fleeing from a body. He/she had done it. This person's greatest enemy was finally dead. A cruel smile played around the corners of his/her mouth. The enemy was finally dead.

Someone woke up with a smile, a cold, deadly smile. That was not the way it was going to end—oh no, he/she was going to make the victim suffer. _Kill the friends, kill the family; that kills the heart._ The cold, cruel smile grew wider. Revenge would finally his/her's. _I can't wait. I cannot wait._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moonlight streamed in from the open window into a girl's bedroom. Her face was content with a peaceful smile on her lips. Of all of them, she was the only one who had did not dream that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay!!!! I finally finished the prologue! Hope you enjoyed it! And please review peepulz! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review!!!!!!!!!! And be gentle *sniff, sniff* I'm a very delicate person you know! 


End file.
